


【剑三】醉仙楼

by zoejin6918



Category: 3P - Fandom, 剑三, 双性 - Fandom, 策藏丐
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 03:33:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14323665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoejin6918/pseuds/zoejin6918
Summary: 两只器大活好种马策X撩汉能手双性美人丐，双性受，3P，双龙普雷，18X慎入





	【剑三】醉仙楼

醉仙楼

CP：双策X丐 （两只器大活好种马策X撩汉能手双性美人丐）  
文：晋哥儿

高能预警：双性受，3P，双龙普雷

逍遥烟柳留恋处，仙人滴酒醉栏轩。说的便是这醉仙楼，这表面依旧歌舞升平的长安城中，最让人津津乐道之处。  
此地夜夜笙歌，莺歌燕舞佳人笑，烛下帘幕红浪翻，达官权贵们在此处挥金如土，富家公子们在此处为红颜一笑而争风吃醋。在这长安城中，要是没来过醉仙楼，那简直是一件大为丢人的事情。

然而不为人所知的是，日日都有无数的消息，或关乎朝堂风向，或江湖轶事，甚至烽火中的战事密文，都出自这出了名的风月场，出自这勾了人心魂的温柔乡。  
而这消金窟真正的老板，几年前就由丐帮净衣派弟子尹尘风担任了下来。尹尘风生得俊俏，像其他丐帮弟子一样遍身精致的红云纹身，但又比其他肌肉结实崇尚暴力的丐帮弟子多了些多情浪荡的意味。  
他右侧眉骨上斜纹一枝嫣红杏花，一双狭长上挑的狐狸眼，不笑时仿佛自带笑意，笑起来就更是带着一丝妩媚勾人的韵味。然而尹尘风不光生得好看，心思更是精细缜密，表面是个浪荡好客的勾栏之主，偶尔遇上互瞧顺眼的公子哥儿，也有亲自待客的时候，但暗地里却将这烟柳之地经营成了一个精密庞大的情报网，优伶倌人们在他的手下都被训练出了一身绝技，专门从那些陷在温软床笫和石榴裙下的贵人们口中套消息。

而这两天，尹尘风遇上了个不大不小的麻烦事。  
天色刚刚见暗，正是醉仙楼一天最热闹的时候，而这时徐娘半老的老鸨却没有挥着花扇在楼下待客，而是着急忙慌地跑上楼，找到正百无聊赖地倚在美人靠里喝小酒吹小风的尹尘风。  
“尹公子，不好了！那两个军爷今天又来啦！”  
尹尘风一听这话，放下酒壶，捏了捏眉头醒酒，“最近也没做什么坏事儿啊，怎么倒霉事总是主动找上头。能不能直接打出去啊？”  
“那两个军爷可是天策府的呦，我们哪惹得起啊，人家又不是不给钱，现在他俩正在大堂里坐着等呢，可是前两次伺候过他们的都还在床上歇着呢，再让他们弄歇几个咱的台柱子可就没剩什么了，明天徐大人和高大人已经预定了要来，到时候咱们几个好姑娘都伺候不了，那大人们怪罪下来可怎么办啊！哎呀尹公子您快去看看吧！”鸨娘着急地道。  
也不能怪她火急火燎的，上次这俩来了，二话不说点了醉仙楼的五个头牌，结果一夜还没过完，他们就走了。老鸨还奇怪怎么会不留下过夜，结果推门进去，只见那五个平时身经百战的头牌们横七竖八地躺了一片，竟是全被做晕了过去，歇了一两天都没缓过来。  
这些头牌们琴棋书画样样精通，又都是绝对的美人，用来对付那些眼高于顶的达官贵人们最是有用，而平常客人就接的不多了，一个个都被尹尘风惯得快上了天，平日里就在楼上唱个小曲儿摆摆姿势，但是却吸引了无数的客人。  
可是这俩军爷来一次，头牌们就得多停工一两天！这还怎么做生意！  
上次尹尘风听说这事的时候，很是恼火了一番，一面觉得这两只种马太过分，一面又觉得是自家的姑娘们功力不够。  
第二天他俩再来的时候，尹尘风亲自下去招呼，并忽悠他们点了五个小倌尝尝南风，心想着小倌们怎么也是男子，体力上定是不会再有问题了。  
谁知道结果还是一样，夜半时分就走了，尹尘风亲自去厢房看了一眼，只见五个小倌们衣不遮体，在上好的羊毛软垫上倒了一地。

这是第三天，他们俩又来了。  
尹尘风恼了。  
“啧，这两个天策的怎么回事，就算在前线待久了吃不到肉，也不用一调回来就天天逛窑子吧！逛就逛了，还来砸老子招牌，简直岂有此理！”尹尘风把酒壶一放，骂骂咧咧地下去应付两位种马军爷了。  
他尹尘风是谁，风情万种八面玲珑，还没有他酒桌上搞不定的客，不就是两个当兵的，哄高兴了，直接灌醉扔出去就是了。

 

到了楼下，只见两个身着银甲的高大男子，正端坐着，一边饮酒，一边闲聊，周围没有一个姑娘倌人敢上前的，时不时的往那边瞥两眼，眼里带着欣赏，又有点怯意。  
尹尘风像一阵风一样从楼上冲下来，直径走到两人桌前，表面上和颜悦色，其实眼里冒着点火气。  
“呦二位将军，又来赏光了？”他走到其中一个男人身边，俯下身轻轻将身子搭靠在他肩膀上，笑着道，“二位的名字我都记着呢，这位是李大人，这位是季大人。二位可还记得我的名字嘛？”  
被他搭着肩膀的正是李越，李越天生一张端端正正的严肃脸，平日里又不苟言笑，显得整个人都带着一股冷酷禁欲的气息，但是当尹尘风搭上来的时候，他身上特有的淡淡酒香和柔和的气息让他喜欢不已，连那张掉冰渣的脸都变得柔和了些许。  
他转过头，尹尘风柔软的发梢挨得极近，几乎就要贴到他脸上。  
“上次忘记问了，还请公子见谅。”  
离着这么近，李越那低沉的声音从耳根一路烧进来，听得尹尘风心里有些痒。不过他表面上却不动声色，轻笑一声站直身子，这一笑如沐春风，却又仿佛带着一丝说不出的妩媚，别说女子见了会羞怯，就连不食南风的男子见了，也免不了脸红。  
紧接着他亲自为两人斟满酒，又为自己也满了一杯，率先举杯道：“在下尹尘风，二位将军几次赏光，真是让鄙店蓬荜生辉，在此谢过。”说罢一饮而尽。  
李越和季霜也不推辞，跟着客气两句也一口干了。  
从举杯到放下，李越的眼睛一直盯着尹尘风，目不转睛，若是换做旁人，被这么个冰山多看两眼都会哆嗦，何况是一直这么盯着看，可偏偏尹尘风却在这样极有压力的目光下安然处之，一杯下去，又将三人的杯子斟满。  
很快三杯烈酒下肚，却不见半个姑娘上来，季霜没李越那么沉得住气，他人长得凶，一道几寸长的刀疤划过鼻梁横在脸上，给原本就刀刻斧凿般的硬朗面孔上又加了一层凶恶邪气，他见尹尘风明显端着他俩呢，便故作狐疑地问道：“我与李兄已在此等候多时，怎不见人上来招待？难不成尹公子不欢迎我们？”  
尹尘风面不改色，一手忽然挽住季霜的，带着一些调笑道：“二位的雄风在下已经听姑娘们说过了，可没亲眼见过，甚是好奇呢。”  
季霜是个死不正经的，当下挑眉道，“哦？难不成尹公子想观摩一下？”  
只见尹尘风一手挽着季霜，眼波流转，像一只抓到猎物的狐狸般看向李越，说道：“今日就由我亲自来招待二位吧。”  
二人一愣，接着眼睛都亮了，“公子可是在开玩笑？”  
“当然不是，”尹尘风说着一边将季霜从座椅上拉起来，一边道：“我醉仙楼也有南风，而且我既然是老板，当然没有亲自下来待客的道理，可是如果是像二位这样的有缘人的话，一起共度个春宵也未尝不可。”  
季霜和李越已经很久没回长安了，并不知道自己是中大奖了。  
尹尘风的风流名头可是传遍了全长安的，达官贵人之中南风盛行，在三千粉黛的烟花之地，尹老板可是排的上号的美人，更难得的是这美人看得见吃不着，一掷千金想博尹公子赏脸喝个小酒的人能从皇宫门口排到醉仙楼。  
尹老板不近女色，传闻他以前偶尔还愿意找个相貌合他喜欢的公子哥打个炮，可近些年还真没见他再赏过谁的脸。尹尘风软的不吃，硬的就更不吃了，那些想仗着有权有钱敢来动手的，全都被他一巴掌扇出几条街，挨别人巴掌顶多脸红，挨尹尘风的巴掌就是脑震荡的下场。虽然丐帮弟子中三教九流干什么的都有，但跑来开青楼说起来还是有点匪夷所思，但不管怎么说，尹尘风确实是如假包换的丐帮弟子，武力值不是一般的家丁打手可比的，要不然偌大一个醉仙楼，也不可能在这两年里安然无事，一点风浪也不出。

“来人，带二位将军去上等厢房。”尹尘风拍拍手，立刻有几个花枝招展的姑娘凑上来，簇拥着三人往楼上走去。  
尹尘风走在前面，似乎感受到了身后两人惊诧的目光，不由回头对两人笑道：“二位今天可算是走运了，毕竟嘛~”  
“千金难买我乐意。”

 

偌大厢房中一侧是圆形的巨大软垫，内有可倚靠的软枕锦被，外有可遮春光的一帘红帐，装潢用料都是极尽奢华，正适合多人在上面尽情翻滚享乐。而厢房另一侧又有一片空间，可供伶人们来些仙弦轻舞，而客人们就可在软垫上躺靠下来欣赏歌舞，美人在怀，还能推杯换盏。  
这厢房正是极合客人们口味的，现在的公子哥儿们大多喜欢玩弄风雅，上来先听个小曲儿，喝个小酒，调个小情什么的，等人醉了，意思到了，再和美人搂搂抱抱地进入正题，被翻红浪去。然而，据说这二位军爷一点风雅也没有，上来喝两口酒就立刻进入正题，如狼似虎，做得一众服侍他们的姑娘和倌人们叫苦不迭，昏了一个又一个，夜还没过完就个个都不行了……  
但这可是尹老板亲自待客，优伶们哪敢省了这些步骤，待他进了厢房后主动往软垫上那么慵懒地一靠，姑娘们便簇拥着李越和季霜一拥而入，几人推挤着他俩往尹尘风两边一坐，剩下的就主动上前，或抱琴弹奏，或婉转曼舞起来，很有观赏性。  
软垫前有一矮桌，上摆几盘点心和几壶好酒，尹尘风亲自满上两杯递到李越和季霜，然后自己也拿起一杯，整个人倚在李越身上，而长腿则主动搭上季霜的大腿，带着主动的勾引暧昧，但又带着寻常妓子没有的慵懒高傲，勾得人恨不得现在就将他压在这床笫上尽情侵犯。  
可尹尘风的度又把握得恰到好处，既没有过分勾人诱惑，也没有太娇柔做作，他就那么大大方方地和二人推杯换盏，几下逗弄，几句调笑，再几杯烈酒下肚，整个人慵懒地靠二人中间，带着几分酒气，真真是应了这楼的名字，宛如一骚浪入骨，却又带着自在洒脱的醉仙般，让人欲罢不能，恨不得现在就将他推倒被翻红浪，却又忍不住再与他多说几句，再多喝几杯。  
要说撩汉，这长安城中尹尘风要是称第二，可真没人敢当这个第一了。

一个时辰过去，三人不知喝了多少烈酒下肚，轻歌曼舞中，两位将军已经被尹老板勾得褪去了战甲，只剩一件衣襟大敞的单衣在身，而尹尘风保持着丐帮弟子的习惯，平时就是赤裸上身的，此时身上乱七八糟的腰带和手甲也卸得差不多了，裤腿被季霜撩起露出修长光裸的小腿，他没骨头似的被两位人高马大的将军拥在怀里，不老实的双手时不时黏上两人结实的胸肌和腹肌上，几下挑逗，几句好言就忽悠得两人狂灌酒，而他自己更是都带着一股浪荡的醉意。  
表面上看起来，似乎一切都尽在尹老板的掌握，只等将这二人灌倒然后从大门丢出去了。  
可实际上，只有尹尘风自己知道，事情似乎有点超出他的控制。  
因为他已经感觉自己有些喝多了，头脑越发地迟钝起来，脸颊也带上了醉酒的红晕，这回不是装的。  
作为丐帮弟子，尹尘风最得意的一点，也是最能帮他在这风月场中来去自如的，就是他这百杯不醉的酒量了。  
可这不代表他真的就喝不醉了。  
今日正巧分舵那边给他送来了好几大坛君山今年新出的桃花酿，酒鬼尹尘风嘴馋的很，一个下午就把自己喝了个半醉，谁知正好赶上这俩灾星再临，偏偏这两个灾星……酒量也出乎意料的好。

而此时，尹尘风已经隐隐有些力不从心，现在已经是入夜时分，到了该“办事儿”的时候了，但他偷瞥这二人，虽然也有了些醉意，却已经神志清醒，脸不红气不喘的，手上耍流氓的动作倒是越发过分起来，这可不是什么好兆头。  
“二位军爷真是好酒量，”尹尘风巧妙地从一个扭身靠进季霜怀里，正巧把李越摸上他胸口的手拨开，“在下在这醉仙楼几年，还从未见过二位这么能喝的人呢。”  
谁知季霜的手比李越还不老实，一手搂住尹尘风的腰，一手伸进他裤子里揉弄起来。  
“我和李兄在前线拼杀了数年，边塞无聊的很，没什么消遣，但是我们驻扎的地方离丐帮范阳分舵很近，平日里丐帮的兄弟们总给我们这送好酒，渐渐的酒量也就上来了。  
尹尘风在季霜的动作下不由自主的吸气，心里把范阳的同门们痛骂了八百遍，可这醉得慢了半拍的脑子却没有及时将他推开。  
“嗯……”尹尘风不由发出一声轻哼，他已经感觉到自己下身来了感觉，周围还有这么多姑娘看着，他也不好真的把这二人踹翻，何况这种事情在青楼是常态，酒如果实在不给力，他最后也只能舍命陪君子，谁叫他当时卖自己卖得那么爽快。  
“那二位有多久没回长安了？”  
“有四年了吧。”李越这边又靠近了些，抓着尹尘风光裸的脚踝，放在自己的下身处，尹尘风心里再次咯噔一声，隔着裤子他都能感觉到那物的尺寸和硬度。  
“是啊，四年没回来过了，”季霜手下的动作不停，坏笑着道：“整整六年就这么憋着，一点肉都吃不到，所以这次好不容易回趟长安，听说醉仙楼美人如云，我跟李兄自然迫不及待来泻火，我们都是粗人，手下没个轻重，弄伤了贵楼的姑娘们，还让尹老板见谅了。”  
“不怪二位，是我平时太惯着她们了，各个金贵，经不起折腾。”  
“哦？”李越挑眉道，“看来今天尹公子亲自上阵，对自己体力很有自信了？”  
尹尘风心想，我一点自信也没有，我只是想把你们俩灌倒了丢出去睡大街！可话到了嘴边，又变成了一句调笑：“呵，你说呢？”  
而这时，季霜埋在尹尘风裤子里的手正揉过两颗卵蛋，往里又探了进去，却摸到了意想不到的一片柔软。  
被碰到花穴的尹尘风不禁漏出一声短吟，自己最隐秘的地方已经发现，看来今天无论如何不能善终了。  
季霜一愣，手指又往深处探了探，尹尘风的身子随着他手指的拨弄又不禁颤了颤，季霜很快确定了自己的猜想。  
接着他将手抽出来，按住尹尘风的双手，不由分说地将他压倒在软垫上。  
“看来我们今天遇到宝了啊，李兄。”  
尹尘风已经喝得有些晕了，被季霜强硬的力道压在身下，一时竟是挣脱不开。他看着身上的男人，一双勾人的狐狸眼迷茫地睁大，带着些水汽，竟是看起来有些委屈。  
能把这两位向来是直奔主题的主儿耗到现在才开吃，其实尹尘风已经很了不起了，只是他错就错在低估了二人的酒量，如果他早知道这俩也是个千杯不醉的主，绝对不会上赶着把自己卖了。  
可世间哪有什么后悔药。  
李越听到这话，并不知道季霜的这个宝指的是什么，可就算和尹老板喝酒听曲儿再怎么愉悦，这么久也够了，他二人当然不会忘了此行的目的，尹老板不论是那脸蛋还是身段，都甩了昨天那五个头牌小倌几条街，这再不上，他们俩干脆出家当和尚算了。  
李越挥手喊退了屋里其他陪酒唱曲儿的姑娘们，表示他们要开始“办事儿”了。  
姑娘们看着自家老板撩了半天没把人撩倒，反倒自己被人压在了身下，顿时有些犹豫，可季霜高大的身型结结实实把尹尘风挡住，她们也看不见老板的指示，在李越第二次发话的时候，只得抱着琴行礼退走了。  
风雅了这半天，屋里终于只剩下他们三人。  
“……”在风月场里浪荡几年撩汉无数的尹老板被摁在软垫上，终于意识到自己要失身了。

这时李越也跟着躺倒在一旁，撑起胳膊低头打量着在一整天的烈酒浇灌下有些呆愣的尹老板。尹尘风看看压在身上的季霜，又侧头看看同样也在看着自己的李越，眨眨带着水汽的漂亮眼睛，带着些无辜。  
“那我们就不客气，尹公子。”李越略带沙哑的低沉声音在耳畔响起，和酒精作用在一起，一瞬间让尹尘风有些不知自己身在何方。  
紧接着他感觉光线又暗了一些，昂贵的真丝红帐垂落下来，将三人交叠纠缠的身影挡在曳曳烛光之外，一呼一吸之间只剩赤裸直白的欢愉肉欲。

季霜是个行动派，三下五除二把尹尘风身上仅剩的裤子脱了下来，然后和李越一人一边，将身下人修长漂亮两条长腿打开，身下立刻春光乍泄。  
被人强迫打开双腿围观，就算是早已见怪不怪的尹老板也不免羞愤别扭起来，想合拢双腿，却又被两个怪力的家伙粗暴地将腿打得更开。  
李越盯着身下人最隐秘的地方直愣愣地看了几秒，然后不由惊叹一声：“真是个尤物。”  
“可不是，我刚才摸的时候就猜到了。”季霜不由地舔着嘴角说道，不安分的手指已经探了下去。  
只见尹尘风一丝不挂地躺在他们身下，双腿大开，刚才被撩拨起来的分身正精神地立着，紧涩的菊穴也羞涩地缩紧，但令人惊奇的是，在那卵蛋与菊穴之间，本该光滑无物的会阴处，竟长着女子才有的小小花穴，两片极其柔软的的花唇被季霜的手指轻而易举地剥开，露出里面湿润嫣红的软肉。  
尹尘风自知自己的身子与寻常男子有极大不同，但虽然刚才被扑倒的时候已经做好了心理准备，临到头来还是有些恼羞成怒，心里盘算着把天策府的人乱棍打出去会对醉仙楼的名声造成多坏的影响。  
“这样特别的身子，你我就算嫖遍天下烟柳巷，也不一定能见识得到呢。”季霜手指娴熟地拨弄上花穴上放的小豆，那地方真真是敏感至极，没两下就将尹尘风努力压抑在喉咙间的呻吟逼了出来。  
“嗯……你们……不要脸的还，还挺骄傲的。”尹尘风还想嘴硬几句，但很快呼吸就乱了方寸，那花穴他平时除了洗澡外连自己都不碰，这下最敏感的地方突然被人肆意地揉弄按压，陌生的快感让他有些无所适从，双腿僵硬地绷紧着。  
尹尘风仰躺在软垫之上，布满精致红云花纹的身体随着季霜突然开始加重力道，肆虐揉弄的手指微微地颤抖着，他盯着头顶的床幔，只听得到自己如鼓的心跳。  
刚才在酒桌上还骚浪得勾魂夺魄的人，此刻却在客人手指的几下逗弄中，僵硬得像个未经人事的雏儿。  
这反差让李越不禁好笑，又觉得特别地有些可爱。  
已经光顾过两次，二人对醉仙楼厢房中的各种摆件和暗格早都摸得一清二楚，李越看着尹尘风那娇小柔软的花穴已经在季霜作孽的手指下湿润了一片，也不想再在一旁看戏，起身去刚才矮桌下的暗格下找他想要的东西。

而这边尹尘风已经感觉下身的快感积累的越来越多，小腹中仿佛热乎乎的有什么东西呼之欲出，但就在这当口，季霜突然停止了动作。  
戛然而止的快感让尹尘风有些不满，他带着些埋怨地看着身前的男人。只见季霜将湿润地滴水的手指抬起在他眼前，不怀好意地笑道：“湿的这么快，尹老板还真是敏感的惊人呢。”  
刚还被人弄得软了腰，现在尹尘风又恢复了那傲慢老板的样子，瞪着有些泛红的狐狸眼，埋汰道：“我可是听说两位在床上直接得很，提枪就上，一点情趣都不讲，被我的那些姑娘们背地里骂作牲口呢，怎么到了我这就这么墨迹了？”  
这时李越找好了东西回来，看着尹尘风那羞愤的样子，心里像被小爪挠了似的，愈发痒了。  
“尹公子教训的是，”李越手上拿着一盒脂膏和一根剔透的乳白玉势，冰山般的冷硬脸庞忽然就裂了开来，露出一个让人深感不妙的浅笑。

“额啊！嗯啊啊……”尹尘风上身半躺在季霜怀里，手指胡乱地抓着身下的软垫，纤细的腰肢高高地弓起，一声声短促的呻吟从口中溢出，带着些示弱的求饶。  
此时李越已经将三根手指挤入了那紧致的后穴里，正对着最敏感的那略硬的某一处发起惨无人道的抠弄。  
尹尘风崩溃地呻吟着，在季霜怀里不断地挣扎，想逃脱李越那比季霜还要过分的手指，他眼眸中湿气更重，仿佛下一个眨眼中就要滴出水来。李越的动作也是极其娴熟，手指刚探入没几下就找到了尹尘风后穴中最敏感的那点，对敏感源精准直接的触碰让人感觉就像连续地处在高潮的边缘，爽得欲罢不能却又发泄不出。  
而尹尘风确实发泄不出了，他那正在李越的刺激下不断流着津水的硬挺分身被季霜坏心眼地用缎带将根部系住，高潮般的快感被无限地拉长，却总也到不了顶点。  
“你……李越！嗯啊！”尹尘风难耐地扭动着，一把掐住季霜在自己胸口放肆的手掌，很快在上面留下几道几道红紫的抓痕，“没想到你、看着正经，到了床上……啊啊……到了床上……”  
“哦？到了床上怎样？”李越看他连句话都说不完整，“好心”地将手指抽了出来。  
“到了床上这么禽兽呗，”季霜接话道，“尹老板对你的痛骂简直都写在脸上了啊老李，瞧我们尹老板这么可爱，你怎么舍得折腾他呦？”  
李越看着那根被季霜绑起来的可怜小尘风，挑挑眉不置可否。  
接着他在尹尘风惊悚的目光中，拿起那根粗长的玉势。  
醉仙楼的这些玉势，当初还是尹尘风特意托人做的，还根根都亲自检查过。那玉势看着普通，其实仔细看的话就会发现另有玄机。远看挺圆润的一根羊脂玉势，其实从弧度和长度上都格外考究，在接近头部的地方更是有不起眼的小突起，专门用来磨人花心，而底部做得粗糙些，为了在拿握的时候不容易滑手。  
“别，别用这个！嗯啊！”显然这玉势的妙处李越也是清楚得很，将其抵在后穴处，一下插到底，角度却找的恰到好处。  
都到这份儿上了，难为李越还能保持着一张冷酷的冰山脸，手下握住玉势抽插的动作不停，脸上却一本正经地解释道：“尹公子的身子确实妙处颇多，但是这穴确实也太紧了些，现在不多弄一下，等会儿怕你承受不住。”  
尹尘风心里暗骂，嘴上却说不出什么完整的话了。

而李越那边还没动几下，季霜忽然有了动作，配合着李越将他翻了过来，成了个臀部高翘，上身却趴伏在季霜腿间的姿势。  
季霜坏笑着解开腰带，那粗长得吓人的玩意儿立刻弹跳了出来，啪地打在尹尘风脸上。  
“惭愧惭愧，我没李兄那么好的定力，刚才尹老板靠在我怀里这蹭那蹭的，我这火早就起来了，尹老板可不能不管灭啊。”  
尹尘风狠瞪了他一眼，但那风情万种的狐狸眼愣是让季霜看出些娇嗔的意味。尹尘风趴伏在季霜腿间，看着那一手都要握不住的吓人玩意儿，嘴里低声地嘟囔了一句什么，然后认命般地一口含了下去，舌尖在领口处灵活地打着转，柔软湿热的口腔将整个头部含住，带出色情的吮吸声。  
季霜感觉尹尘风刚才好像在骂他这货是“驴鞭”……  
但他没想到尹老板这么配合，顿时爽得吸气道：“啧，尹老板这口技真是、不得了啊。”  
尹尘风低头专注地侍弄着嘴里的那根，听到这话，不满地翻起眼皮，给季霜一个大白眼。  
季霜那玩意儿确实够大，头部几乎沾满了他的口腔，他试了试深喉，感觉十分吃力。主要原因是后穴里那根造孽的玉势还被李越拿在手里，一下一下地抽插着，阳心被不断地撵磨着，弄得尹尘风气都喘不过来气，趴都快趴不住了，何况憋着气做深喉。  
虽然确实很爽，但季霜也看出了尹尘风的敷衍，他向来是个会折腾人的，有力的手指缠住尹尘风后脑有些凌乱松散的马尾，压着他的头往下压，强行将自己的孽根捅进尹老板的喉咙里。  
“唔！唔唔！”尹尘风被他这几下噎得不行，但季霜压着他不依不饶地连插了十几下，然后插在最深处，摁住他的后脑不动。  
被粗长物什堵进喉咙深处，噎得尹尘风几乎窒息，他抬手奋力地想推开季霜，却被压得更死，偏偏李越还雪上加霜，加快了玉势在后穴抽插的频率，下身的快感加上窒息的堵塞感，让尹尘风大脑一片空白，他努力地抬眼看着居高临下对着自己笑的季霜，几秒的时间对尹尘风来说好像被无限拉长了一般。他感觉整个世界都安静了，只剩下自己强烈的心跳，和传遍全身的阵阵快感。

季霜很快放开了他，尹尘风将那快把他噎死的玩意儿吐出来，上面已经沾满了他口中的津液，甚至嘴角还有不断的银丝黏连在那粗长上。  
尹尘风剧烈地喘息着，嘴唇湿润通红，看的季霜口干舌燥，不由得将他拉起，低头堵了上去。  
尹尘风的思维还没有从刚才的窒息中回来，就又被激烈的吻甩得更远，他只迷迷糊糊地感觉自己被季霜拉到怀里亲吻，连后穴里的玉势被抽出去了都没意识到。

“差不多了。”他迷迷糊糊地听到李越那低沉冷静到几近无情的声音在耳边响起。

他感觉李越的气息越来越近，直到他火热结实的胸膛直接贴上了他光裸的后背。  
下意识的，他转头看了一眼身后的李越，只低头随意的一瞥，就被那李越那同样尺寸傲人的阳具惊得头皮发麻。  
难怪姑娘们跟他哭诉说受不住这俩人，估计是个人都受不住吧！  
李越看出他的惊讶，但并没有说什么欠揍的荤话，而是捏着他的下巴强迫他转过头来和他也交换了一个深吻，唇齿之间的纠缠最是能让人沉迷到失去理智，李越对此经验丰富。

一吻结束，尹尘风被推搡着跨坐在季霜身上，那根刚才把他噎了个半死的粗长正抵在湿润滴水的花穴口，季霜扶着他的腰胯，一点点往里开疆扩土。  
“嗯……不行了！好深，别……别再进去……”尹尘风扶着李越从身后抱住他的胳膊，在季霜的家伙才进去一半的时候就想叫停。  
可到了这个时候，他再叫什么也没用了。  
“乖，再忍忍。”李越抬手擦掉他终于留下脸颊的泪水，安慰道。  
尹尘风刚才已经被两人折腾得没什么力气了，虽然季霜没有催他，但在中间卡了片刻，那发软的双腿也撑不住他的身子，终于一个腰软全数坐了下去。  
“啊！！”被顶到底的瞬间尹尘风不禁高叫出声，他那一直在他身上长了二十几年的花穴第一次感受到被彻底刺穿侵犯的感觉，而且这混账玩意儿又粗又长，一下就顶压到了花心宫口。  
季霜长出一口气，感叹道：“真是太紧了啊，尹老板真不愧是尤物，这可比其他女子还紧多了。”  
尹尘风挣扎着想坐起身，但刚离开一半，又被李越按着肩膀压了下去。  
“额啊啊！”这下刺激得尹尘风眼泪掉的更快了，整个人都软了下去，哆嗦着趴在季霜身上。  
虽然刚才只是起来了一下，但也足够季霜看清两人下身相连的场景，不禁一愣。  
“我刚才似乎看到……落红了？”  
李越听到这话也是一愣，谁能想到酒桌上撩汉十八式的尹老板，竟然是个只见过猪跑没吃过猪肉的。  
尹尘风听到这话，神智回来一些，但脸也更红了，他硬撑着骂道，“少，少废话，老子又不是姑娘，还讲究这些作甚，跟谁做不是做，算便宜你们了。不过你……你们要是想多给钱买我初夜，欢迎……欢迎来送银子。”  
李越有点犹豫，但季霜倒是想得开，公狗腰往上用力地一顶，坏笑道：“那我们就不客气了，尹老板您可多坚持一下，我们兄弟俩好久没做过一次尽兴的了。”  
像是要回应他的挑衅般，尹尘风也主动地扭起腰来迎合了几下。

但还没容他发挥，只觉腰肢被人强硬地掐住，有什么炽热的物什抵上了刚被玉势蹂躏过的后穴口。  
“不，等等！李越！”察觉到身后的人想干什么，尹尘风赶忙想阻止，“别这样，两根……两根一起我会死的！李兄！李哥哥！别……额啊啊啊！”  
李越也憋得够久了，那点柔情和照顾此刻也被他丢到了九霄云外，他只想赶紧干进这妖精身体里去，在他紧致的身体里抽插，干得他哭出来才好。  
而他也确实这么干了。  
已经被完全开拓过的后穴很容易就被攻城略地肏到了最深处，尹尘风睁大不断涌出泪珠的狐狸眼，第一次床事就被来了一出双龙，两个小穴都被粗长的阳物胀满，仿佛再多来一点就要撕裂的地步。  
他有些吃惊自己居然能吃的下这么大的两根东西。  
彻底进入后，两人没有给尹尘风休息的机会，立刻掐着尹尘风劲瘦的腰肢大开大合地肏弄起来。  
“额啊……啊啊……两位军爷，好哥哥……啊啊……太大了！吃……吃不下了啊啊……”尹尘风哭叫着，两只手不由自主地在季霜胸口抓挠，很快就留下好几道血印，疼得季霜直抽气。  
“啧，尹老板你这下手也够重的啊，”季霜说着又大力地往上顶弄了几下，“这手劲儿可真是比小娘子们大多了，嘶！还抓！”  
季霜抓揉着尹尘风挺翘的臀肉，往下使劲地一摁。花心被重重撞击，刺激得尹尘风双腿彻底软了，整个人软绵绵地任由两人把握肏干的节奏，被动地承受着冲击。  
李越俯下身亲吻他僵硬的背脊和突出的漂亮蝴蝶骨，然后一把将那双在季霜胸膛上挠花的双手反剪到背后。  
“额嗯……轻点……轻啊……”尹尘风崩溃地吟叫着，却阻止不了两人愈发凶狠的攻势。  
“你明明就享受得很呢，尹公子。”李越沙哑性感的声音随着湿热的软舌一起钻进耳廓里，像夜幕沉钟一般，在尹尘风迷乱的脑海中留下久久无法平静的余音。  
尹尘风胡乱地摇着头想否认，却被季霜压着后脑摁下来，将所有话都堵进了喉咙里。  
下身那两根的肆虐早就让他丢盔弃甲，带着强烈的侵犯意为的吻更是让人有些窒息，可是分身却被缎带束缚住无处发泄，只得长时间地被强制处在高潮临近的边缘，这种像被吊在半空的感觉让尹尘风难耐地快要发疯。  
而忽然，他挣扎的更厉害了，花穴和后穴的痉挛让经验丰富的两位嫖客立刻明白过来，一人掐着他不住扭动的腰肢，一人固定着他的肩膀，突然加大了肏弄的频率和力道，尹尘风感受着两个粗长阳物像打桩似的凶狠顶进身体里，睁大了眼睛有些茫然地颤抖着，带着欢愉的呻吟也拔高了一个声调。  
“额啊啊！！啊！！”  
片刻后，尹尘风哭叫着绷紧了身体，两条跪在床垫之上的大腿抽搐得厉害，他被一股前所未有的快感冲击着，花心处忽然痉挛着涌出一股黏腻的热流，将三人相连的下体弄得更加湿滑不堪。  
“第一次感受女人的快乐吧，”季霜被那蜜液浇灌得舒服无比，看着尹尘风高潮中崩溃失神的眼睛，调笑道：“尹老板感觉怎么样？是不是爽上天了？”

烛光之下，三具肉体在半透的红帐之内紧密纠缠，香艳的肉欲画面在下体交合的水声中显得更加不堪。只见一个身材颀长完美，身上还绘着红纹的男子，正双腿大开地坐在另一个高大魁梧的男人怀里，尺寸惊人的阳具正将那被肏弄到红肿的后穴撑得褶皱完全展平，煞是可怜。前面那比女子的还要小一些的花穴已经被蹂躏过一番，此时正红肿地合都合不拢，刚被两人轮番灌入的白色精液正随着身体的起伏一股一股地流出，那场面简直香艳色情到了极致。  
这时另一个男人也压上来，再次将同样粗长的孽根一口气捅进柔软湿润的花穴中，过大的尺寸每次抽出时都能翻出一点嫣红的嫩肉。  
而被两人夹在中间狠肏的男子早已经无力抵抗，连哭都没力气哭了，抽抽噎噎地瘫软着任人摆布，他下身的两个蜜穴被贯穿蹂躏得又红又肿，却又被肏弄得不断，每一下交合都能带出水声。分身上的缎带早在第一次被内射的时候就被拿掉了，紧接着被两条驴鞭肏了一整晚，他的身子本就比常人还要敏感，中间不知道被插射了多少次，此时虽半硬着，却已经什么都射不出来了。  
他的高马尾已经散了，黑色长发垂落下来，让他看上去早就没了平日里的傲慢跋扈，陪着那张此时被情欲染红的俊脸，倒生出一丝柔媚意味。

季霜和李越交换了位置，此刻正将尹尘风抱在怀里疯狂蹂躏那可怜的菊穴，他一手扼住他脆弱的脖颈，让他被迫昂起头，一手将他被汗水浸湿的额前发丝都捋到脑后，露出眉骨上那支惊艳的杏花。  
“咱们尹老板生的真心俊俏啊，床上功夫虽说不上好，可却比那些自称身经百战的小娘子们耐操多了，可惜你怎么就是老板呢，你要是也给自己挂个牌子，我和李兄肯定天天来翻。”  
李越正扳着他的双腿在花穴中埋头进出，闻言纠正道：“错了，我会直接把你赎回去的。”  
尹尘风茫然地半睁着眼睛，反应了一会儿才明白他们这床上的荤话都是什么意思，简直气得想给他们一人一个巴掌，如果他有力气的话。

“你们还想嗯啊……折腾多久？”尹尘风在颠鸾倒凤中快被折腾得没了气儿，只觉得眼前忽明忽暗，意识越来越昏沉不清。  
尹老板悔的肠子都青了，如果知道跟这俩种马喝个小酒的代价这么大，当时就不该去主动撩骚。  
真是自己撩来的汉子，哭着也要睡完。  
“天快亮了，再忍忍，最后一次。”李越低头安慰地轻轻亲吻了他的嘴角，柔声道。  
“已经……不想……不想再高潮了……可是……停不下来啊……嗯啊~”尹尘风示弱地求饶道，接着忽然身子又绷紧了起来，花穴中再次抽搐着涌出一股透明蜜液。  
李越和季霜也快到了，就着尹尘风的这波高潮，在不断抽搐痉挛的甬道里冲刺起来，力道大得恨不得将卵蛋都挤进去般。  
“啊啊啊！不要了！不啊！！”尹尘风沙哑着嗓子哭叫着，腰肢弓起好看的弧度，在高潮中被摁着狂肏了近百下，在不知道多少次的汹涌内射中，两个小穴同时高潮，分身也可怜兮兮地射了个空炮，软倒下去。

“呼~真是好久没做这么爽过了。”季霜将孽根抽出来，把尹尘风往李越怀里一推，然后整个人仰躺在柔软的床垫上，饕足地呼出一口气。  
李越无奈地瞪了他一眼，又看看怀里快软成一滩水的尹尘风，有些愧疚地抱着他躺下。  
尹尘风不愧是内力深厚的丐帮弟子，被折腾到这种程度，居然还没彻底昏死过去，只见他半眯着空洞的双眸，全身都是红紫的性爱痕迹，下身更是惨烈，合不拢的两个小穴还在不断往外流着白浊，前几次的精液也混杂着各种淫液黏在那已经合不拢的腿根上，但李越却觉得这样的尹尘风有一种惨遭蹂躏的残破美，和平时那个放荡多情的青楼老板截然不同。  
但他很快打住了自己再来一发的禽兽念头，用房中早就备好的清水和软布稍微帮尹尘风擦拭了一下，然后把呼呼大睡的季霜踹远了些，一个人搂着终于彻底失去意识的尹老板卷进锦被里睡下了。

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

季霜八岁入天策府，十四岁开始从军打仗，到目前为止过了二十几年脑袋别裤腰带的人生，一路混到个将军的头衔，却还是个留恋在风月场里的死光棍。但这也不能全怪他，军营里带出来的痞气加上他那横着一道刀疤的凶脸，不像将军，倒是更像土匪头子，谁敢嫁给他。  
边塞清苦，领着俸禄也没处可花，于是只要一有机会，季霜就可这劲儿的挥霍。早年结识了比他还年长几岁的李越，都是空长一根屌，天天睡空房的苦主。天天嚎啕着（就他嚎啕，李越负责听着）老天欠他们一个老婆。虽然人家李越表面上看起来比他正经靠谱多了，但是这不妨碍两人臭味相投，一拍即合，出息不大，励志嫖遍天下。

所以风月场里的熟手季将军，一直觉得清晨起来被枕边人娇嗔着扇一个耳光，是一件既有情趣，又让人骄傲的事情。  
这个认知直到今天清晨为止，被尹尘风彻底颠覆。

“嗷！！”清晨时分，只听昨天老板和那两个军爷的房里突然传来一声震天惨叫，醉仙楼上下一众伶人小倌，杂役丫鬟们，战战兢兢等了一晚上，终于等到老板醒了。  
早上醒来习惯性咸猪手的季霜，被起床气中恼羞成怒的尹尘风，一巴掌抡成了猪头，从床上咕噜噜滚下来，撞翻了一张桌子两把凳子。

尹尘风本来在李越怀里睡的好好的，突然被身后某人不安分的爪子弄醒，宿醉加上浑身散了架似的疼痛让他的起床气爆发得空前绝后。  
但这带着内力气劲的一巴掌扇完，尹尘风也再没力气了，噗通一下又躺了回去。  
李越已经醒了，但看他又躺了回去，便也陪他躺下，安安分分纯睡觉。  
尹尘风回忆起昨晚那场疯狂的性事，对季霜实在没什么好感，但却不自觉地往李越怀里又钻了钻，找了个舒服的姿势继续睡他的回笼觉。  
见尹尘风已经睡熟了，李越低头轻轻亲吻上他额头的红花，用只有他自己才能听到的声音低喃道：“怎么就不能把你赎回去呢。”

季霜在地上躺了半天才晕乎乎地捂着脸爬起来，转头看着相拥而眠的两人，觉得难过委屈心里苦，期期艾艾地爬起身穿好衣服，下大堂里吃早饭去了。

后来季霜得知李越这道貌岸人的真·禽兽居然能成功俘获尹老板的芳心的时候，万分后悔自己在这个早晨的负分表现。

虽然尹老板睡醒以后也没给李越什么好脸色，一分钱没少收还多坑了一把，但也没一巴掌把人抡出去。  
等李越规规矩矩地付了钱走人，又拎走了正在楼下调戏小丫鬟的季霜，尹尘风才闷闷不乐地反省自己为什么跟他那么客气。  
毕竟长得还挺赏心悦目的，打成猪头多可惜啊，尹老板自我安慰道。

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

之后好几天这两只种马都没有再出现，就在尹尘风松了口气的时候，李越又出现了。  
这回他依旧穿着那身银甲，威风凛凛地站在门口，仿佛与这喧闹拥挤的烟花之地格格不入。而尹尘风今天却没有光着膀子，身上披着一件墨色的长袍，上绣金色梅花，腰间松松垮垮地系着一个镶金边的腰带，衣襟敞露着大半个胸膛，整个人显得既慵懒又高贵。他站在二楼雕花的楼梯上，微垂眼睑，居高临下地与楼下的天策将士两两相对。  
此时四周的喧闹似乎都远去了，全世界只剩下这么个人，像一只高傲的狐狸睥睨众花。  
就在李越不知道怎么开口的时候，尹尘风已经拎着酒壶一步步向他走进。  
“上来喝一杯吧。”他说道，声音好听得像幽山泉水般清透。

尹尘风带他到了一间装潢精致的小厢房内，依旧是矮桌和软垫软枕的组合，可是这回却没了歌姬舞女的叨扰。  
李越看着他斟酒的动作，忽然觉得他的手指也格外好看，心里忽然痒得厉害。  
“明天我就要离开长安了。”  
“嗯，替我向范阳分舵的弟兄们问好。”尹尘风低头专心地斟酒，没有看到李越望着他那出神的目光。  
“这次回来的时候其实带了些那边的好酒，没来的及喝，干脆给你带过来尝尝。”说罢李越拿出早就备好的两坛子，被尹尘风从善如流地接过收好。  
“那就不客气了。”  
李越拿起尹尘风倒满的酒杯浅尝了一口，尹尘风不说话，他也就跟着保持沉默。  
半晌，忽然听李越问道：“那天晚上……其实尹公子原本打算的是将我和季霜灌醉了事的吧。”  
尹尘风听到这话先是一愣，随即笑起来，大大方方地承认道：“是啊，只可惜打错了算盘，没想到两位酒量那么好，连我都快喝倒了，你们俩还跟没事人似的。毕竟我这小地方吃的是人脉，总会遇到位高权重，不好打发的客人，一般这个时候我就只好亲自出马，这些个贵人们平时看着高高在上，但其实到了我这小小醉仙楼里，三巡酒水下肚，该说的不该说的话就都说了，再过三巡，一个个就都醉得人事不知，没用的很。”  
“尹公子觉得我和季霜比如何？”李越忽然没头没尾地来了一句。  
“你比他年长，比他稳重，在沙场上的日子也比他多，所以嘛~我觉得你还是比他可靠的。呵，季将军也老大不小了，却像个不着调的毛头小子似的，你可得盯紧了他，我看说不定哪天他就死在敌军的美人计上呢。不过我也没想到你们的沙场生涯有这么无聊，瞧给你们一个个憋的，啧啧。”  
李越挑起眉，惊奇地道：“没想到尹公子对我们还挺了解的。”  
尹尘风略带深意地笑道：“我能对你们了解的这么清楚，也不过是出自对情报的分析罢了。”  
“果然不愧是醉仙楼的老板，这朝堂之上，江湖之野，可还有什么你不知道的事情么？”  
“不知道的事很多，但是想知道的，总能知道的。”  
“那尹公子又为什么想知道我的事情呢？”他在这里用的是“我”，而没有说“我们”。  
“李将军于我是客，客有好有坏，有些客人合得我心意，我就会想去了解，尽量把他们变成回、头、客。”

之后两人又聊了些有的没的，直到夜色暗下来，尹尘风才缓缓从怀中掏出一封没有署名的信封，推到李越面前，说了三个字：  
“安禄山。”  
李越沉默点头，拿起信一目十行地扫过，沉思片刻，然后就着烛火将信燃烧殆尽。  
最后一点信纸化作黑灰落在桌子上的时候，李越说道：“如果有机会，还想与尹公子再多深交一些。”  
“哦？你很欣赏我？”尹尘风一手端着酒，一手撑着下巴，歪头有些俏皮地看着他问道。  
“不是欣赏，是倾慕。”李越纠正道。  
尹尘风笑容更深了些，他忽然起身，探过去在李越唇上蜻蜓点水般落下一吻，然后飞快地坐了回去。  
“真巧，我好像也有那么点……倾慕李将军呢~”

下一秒，桌上已经空掉的酒杯咕咚一声滚落在地，尹尘风被李越打横抱起来，然后被有些凶狠地丢在柔软的床榻之上。  
被再一次压倒在床笫之上亲吻的时候，尹尘风恍恍惚惚地想着：自己到底看上他什么啊，明明在床上那么折腾人。  
肯定是上回酒喝多了。  
还有这死冰块上次居然对我笑了，他笑起来还挺好看的。  
正想到这，刚好一吻结束，李越抬起头，和躺在他身下微喘着气的尹尘风对视，那万年生硬冷漠的表情忽然就被一个浅浅的温柔笑容再一次打破了。  
尹尘风看着这个笑容，有一瞬间的愣神，接着抬手摁住李越的后脑，再次将他压下来。  
春宵一刻，被翻红浪。

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
第二天一大早李越就走了，带着他的兵，回到他的的战场上去，朝堂时局瞬息万变，尹尘风知道自己现在离不开醉仙楼，而李越也知道现在不是惦记儿女情长的时候。

直到数月后，尹尘风收到远在范阳的师姐要嫁人的消息，在醉仙楼宅了好几年的尹老板终于捏着信笑了笑。  
师姐的终身大事怎么能错过呢，是吧。  
才不是因为某人也离范阳很近才想去的呢。

 

-end-


End file.
